world_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
World War
The World Alliance World War, commonly referred to simply as the 'World War', was a global conflict involving a majority of the World Alliance's great powers. The war was fought between two factions- the UCCP, allied with the Low Republic- and the Allies- including the CSSN, Vinatta Union, and some non-alligned nations. Tensions rose when the UCCP threatened to destroy the members of the Vinatta Union. Conflict broke out when the Low Republic sunk the YS Maggie, prompting Yellasia to declare war on the Low Republic. Articmainia then launched an invasion of Aloia, the first major campaign in the war. The war was fought on many fronts, including the Aloian front, the New-Zealand front, the Yellasian front, throughout the world's oceans, and in outer-space. The war has left a deep legacy on the affected nations. It is the deadliest conflict in World Alliance history, resulting in huge losses of life. In addition to the tremendous loss of life, the war saw political changes in the dissolved UCCP as well as the creation of the United Kingdom of Greater Yellasia. Background Prior to the war, many countries in the World Alliance began forming powerful alliances, including the Coalition of Sovereign Socialist Nations (CSSN), the Vinatta Union, and the United Central Powers Pact (UCCP). The members of the UCCP- Articmainia, Farshonia, and Teracotia, were imperial states, desiring the lands of their neighbouring countires and wishing for world domination. The Low Republic had a long, hostile history with Yellasia. The two nations had not been united in over 70 years, and the unrecognised Low Republic wished to extend its influence over Yellasia, uniting the entire island under Low control. Dr. Low, the Republic's authoritarian leader, did not wish to stop there. He secretly alligned himself with the UCCP, wishing to exploit that relationship to extend his influence over the world. Under his rule, the Low Space Agency contacted advanced extraterrestrials, creating a deadly alliance with them. War Breaks Out The UCCP publicly announced its plans to destroy the Vinatta Union- consisting of Yellasia, Aloia, and Marquette. Farshonian leader said, "As the Pact grows, we need a challenge that will see who will win." This sparked international outrage. The CSSN came in defence of the Vinatta Union members, with New-Zealand and the New-Zealand colonies announcing it would deploy troops to their respective nations. Aloia and Yellasia put their militaries on red alert and heavily guarded their borders. At 1:15 AM, one day after the UCCP declared war, the Low Republic sunk the YS Maggie, which had been stationed near Low City. Prime Minister Carl Avery immediately announced that Yellasia had declared war on the Low Republic. That same day, the New-Zealand Space Alliance revealed that it lost contact with the NZSA Xavier, the first sign that extraterrestrials may be involved in the war. The Eurasian Commonwealth Space Fleet declared its support for New-Zealand. Articmainia invades Aloia; Arcadiana, Lonbonia, and Eurasia enter the War Arcadiana declared total war on the UCCP, detonating six nuclear missiles in Farshonia despite a warning from Articmainian Emperor John Wallace. Articmainia revealed its own nuclear programme while Teracotia moved to Farshonia for further defence. Afterwords, Arcadiana issued a plea to Articmainia while forming a non-aggression agreement. Articmainia began bombing Aloia's capitol, claiming to have destroyed one-fourth of the city, though in reality the damage done to the infrastructure was much less. This prompted Lonbonia to enter the war, debuting its anti-spce fleet weapon to counteract any Articmainian space threats. Articmainia detonated an EMP over Kunera (the Lonbonian capitol), though the long-term effects of this were minimal. Eurasia subsequently launched an invasion of Farshonia. Low Army advances While the war elsewhere was mostly a war of words aside from the heavy losses inflicted on Farshonia, the Low Army quickly advanced into Yellasia. On the Yellasian Front alone, the Low Army had the strength of 300,000 soldiers, compared to Yellasia's total amount of 250,000. Yellasia's only victory at this point was the Sacking of Low City, in which the Yellasian Navy damaged the Low Army's supplies and communications. With Yellasia struggling to counter the Low invasion, the Low Republic launched another invasion, this time attacking New-Zealand's outer islands. Brutal guerilla warfare broke out, managing to partially disable the otherwise superior New-Zealand Armed Forces. Meanwhile, Articmainia launched drone attacks on Lonbonia, entering an air battle with Aloia and Lonbonia. Yellasia and Aloia signed the Aloian-Yellasian Charter, outlining their goals in the war, demanding the unconditional surrender of the UCCP and denouncing Dr. Low as a war criminal. An Arcadianan invasion of Farshonia put Farshonia on the defensive, turning the tide against the already weakened Farshonia. A stalemate formed on the Yellasian front, who recieved the assistance of 90,000 Arcadianans. New-Zealand begins fight against Extraterrestrials The New-Zealand Space Alliance and Eurasian space fleets came into full contact with the Low Republic's Extraterrestrial allies, pushing them back towards Earth with no mercy. New-Zealand continued to suffer defeats against the Low Republic. The New-Zealand Colonies engaged in bitter naval warfare with the UCCP navies, trying to maintain their shipping routes. The disruption of shipping routes had a negative effect on New-Zealand civillian life. Lonbonia began a devastating bombing campaign of Articmainia, destroying military targets, sometimes even civillian targets in Artips. Articmainia responded by detonating seven nuclear weapons at Lonbonia, with Lonbonia immediately retaliating by unleashing its entire nuclear arsenal at Articmainia. Both nations suffered immense losses of life and damages to infrastructure. With Articmainia in a weakened position, Yellasia, Aloia, and Lonbonia discussed a possible partitioning of Articmainia and promises of reconstruction at the Yelta Conference. UCCP defeat King Joseph of Lonbonia was found dead after the nuking of Lonbonia. Articmainia invaded Aloia a second time, but was no match for the combined force of Aloia's military and their angry civillian population, wishing to avenge King Joseph. Lonbonia continued its massive bombing campaign, this time expanding to include Teracotia. Farshonian's revolted, forcing Farshonia to surrender but at the same time causing intense political instability. Teracotia and Articmainia quickly followed, effectively dissolving the UCCP. The Low Republic, however, continued on. The Allies recognised the Low Liberation League (LLL), a resistance movement that disrupted the Low Army from within. Lonbonia, Farshonia, and Teracotia declared war on the Low Republic. Yellasia organised a joint invasion, each taking a different portion of the Low Republic. Lonbonia destroyed much of Low City, while the Farshonian-Teracotian invasion force killed 50,000 Low civillians. This massacre remains controversial today. Extraterrestrial Invasion The NZSA and Eurasian space forces were pushed back to Earth, allowing the extraterrestiral invaders to exterminate much of the world population. The Island of Yellasia was one of the only safe places due to the agreement with the Low Republic. Here, the Allied forces sorrounded the Low Capitol, ousting Dr. Low, who fled with the aliens, not to be seen again until much later. Articmainia, Farshonia, and Yellasia joined the global struggle against the invaders, but could not prevent the aliens from causing a massive death toll. An infection spread in Farshonia, limiting their involvement, but the New-Zealand forces stopped the attack. The Treaty of Unification was signed at Unification Peak on the Yellasian-Low border, formally ending the war. Aftermath The war caused a global tragedy. Billions of people died as a result of the war and extraterrestrial invasion. The multiple uses of nuclear weapons destroyed much of the world's environment. Political changes occured, including the end of the UCCP, the ousting of Dr. Low formation of the United Kingdom of Greater Yellasia, the rise of King Trivali of Lonbonia, reforms to the Articmainian Empire, and political instability in Farshonia. Military involvement in Farshonia did not end after the war due to the virus outbreak that began near the close of the war.